Dreamwalker, Shadowstalker
by Julian Amsel
Summary: Enter a world where the roles are reversed, and those we know as Weiss are - ... not.
1. Prologue

Keywords: Semi-AU, manipulation of canon characters, shounen-ai.

Summary:

Enter a world where the members of Weiss that we are familiar with are more than a little insane, and the members of Schwarz are the good guys. Meet

Schatten, a telepath who bears startling physical resemblance to the one we know as Schuldich. Join him as he crosses

dimensions into the minds of those he thought he knew; and when he returns to his own world, meet the reflections of those

we thought -we- knew.

Notes:

All right, I admit it, this fic is strange. I'll get right to the point: Very few people are actually going to understand this. Very few. I originally wrote it based

on a certain WK RPG that I am involved in, and it sort of... evolved from there. Now, I reccommend reading my fics "Schatten"

and "In the Shadows of the Night" before you read this. It might help you understand things better. In fact, as I recall, one of

those little blurbs has character scribbles added onto it as an explanation. However, if you feel that you want to read this one

right -now-, without taking extra precautions against brain cramps, then go right ahead. I wish you the best of luck.

One more thing- Please review, if you have the time. I normally don't request it, but I figured that this time I would really like

some feedback, considering the nature of this story.


	2. Chapter One: Enter the Shadows

Chapter One: Enter the Shadows 

Shadows. They were shadows. Silently, they slipped in and out of the darkness, leaving no trace that they had ever been there. Silently, beneath the moon, they watched, waited, lurked, anticipating the moment . . .   
That moment came. Splitting up, they went forth, their paths already chosen. The mission had begun. 

It was a simple enough mission- infiltrate a laboratory that had been developing chemicals that caused bizarre mutations in humans, download all the information from the computer database, then leave as quick as possible. The data, of course, would then be used to determine their next move. So simple... so -routine-. They had done so many things like it before.... Tonight's mission would be over in the blink of an eye.   
He stood in the doorway, watching, waiting while the child got to work with his computer. His emerald eyes watched coolly as the child 'typed', invisible hands flying across the keys. "Be quick about it, Angora," he murmured, voice soft as silk. " . . . But don't screw up. It's routine... But we can't afford to screw up."   
The boy nodded, biting his lip as he typed a bit faster... then faster still. Soon, it was at a speed that would have been nearly impossible to achieve by anyone else... Any normal person. That was the advantage he had over the others.... And he never made a mistake. "Acknowledged," he replied, his eyes never leaving the screen. "Just as long as -you- don't screw up either." In this dark, in such a serious situation, his voice was nearly monotone, holding little of the joy it normally had. Now was not a time for smiles and laughter. Now was a time for seriousness.   
Wordlessly, his carnelian-haired partner nodded, closing his eyes. Silently, he cast his mind about, feeling... reading... watching... listening. Anything, anything at all.... he would see it. Any intruder, be they little more than a mouse.... he would notice it.   
//All clear? Nothing coming up, is there?// He murmured, casting the thought to the other side of the building, where the other two were. He could see them clear as day in his mind... Korat watching, waiting, while Snowshoe typed away at a computer, retrieving the other half of the data.   
//..I'm not quite sure, Skogkatt... I don't See anything, but... just keep watching,// came the reply. There was a hint of uncertainty about it...   
The German frowned, brushing a strand of hair out of his face. He didn't like the sound of that... he didn't like it at all. 


	3. Chapter Two: Love and Pain

Chapter Two: Love and Pain 

The download had just started when it happened. I had been scanning the area, watching, as I always did... waiting. Waiting for anything.... Listening, for anything. Anything. And then, I heard it... Not in my mind, mind you, but through the communicator. My partner heard it too, and his eyes went wide at the sound of Korat's voice, tense and insistent.   
"Skogkatt, Angora, get on your guard. I just had a sign- we're getting trouble. Big trouble. Finish up the download, if you can- but be careful. Snowshoe's almost done at our end; we'll be over to help you two in a few minutes."   
Angora nodded, his eyes slanting slightly. "All right, will do," he replied- but I could tell in his voice, and from his thoughts that he was nervous. Trouble....   
//And what kind of trouble would it be this time?// I mentally asked Korat, a slight frown appearing on my physical face.   
//You're not going to like this,// he replied, a bit reluctantly, //But it's Schwarz... and they're going to be here soon. Very soon...// 

My breath quickened, a million thoughts racing through my mind. Schwarz.... no. Not this time... why? What did they have to do with this? Ah, but it didn't matter. No. What mattered now was what would happen...   
"Hurry up, kid," I muttered, my voice unusually cold. Usually, I wouldn't speak to my little friend in such a tone.. But now, now was different. Perhaps, if we got out of here as quickly as possible...   
"I'm trying," Angora muttered, his brows furrowed. "I'm trying... but it won't be finished before they get here, I'm sure of it..." Even without using my power, I could tell he meant it..... Sighing, I clenched my teeth, swearing inwardly.   
//All right, just... just be careful...// There was an odd feeling in the pit of my stomach... I knew what it was. Dread.... 

I could sense them, creeping through the hallways like cockroaches, searching for us... Watching for us... Two, heading toward Korat and Snowshoe. The others, coming our way... I could hear them, feel them, their thoughts screams in my mind. I shuddered and put up a weak shield, nodding to the child. //They're coming,// I whispered into his mind. //Get ready.//   
//What should I do?// he asked, his tone holding slight worry.   
//Just make sure we get what we need, bishounen,// I assured him. //And when they get here.... do what you have to do. Take Gekitsuu... I'll handle Ai.// I tried to smile, hoping I sounded more confident than I felt. Lately, other run-ins with Schwarz hadn't worked out as well as we could hope.. and I am reluctant to say that most of the time, it was my actions that got us into trouble. Because of him.... because of Ran. Because I had thought that there was still something there... but now I know. It's gone. Everything's gone. Ran doesn't exist any more... all that's left is Ai.   
I could hear them... they were close. Very close... The time had come. 

They burst through the door like demons from hell, shadows in the dark of night. I readied myself, scanning their minds, watching for any moves they might make. No surprises... we didn't want any surprises. One mind, that of Gekitsuu, was clear as day.. I could hear his thoughts so easily in my mind, as he rushed at Angora, darts at the ready... I could hear his screams of pain as my young friend sent him flying into a wall with a mere look. The energy was in the air, thick and hot as Angora worked his magic, doing everything he could to keep the Schwarz member away from me, away from the computer.... I could feel his fear, his hatred, the strain that his powers had on him... But that was nothing compared to what faced me.   
Ai.   
He was like nothing I had ever encountered before, though I had fought him so many times. Each time was different, as he slowly learned to seal away more and more of his mind.... I'd tried to change him back into the person he'd once been more times than I'd like to remember. It always ended the same... I'd end up captured, beaten, bruised, and then invaded... He'd always use the phrase "You raped my mind- it's time I gave you what you deserved. An eye for an eye, or as close as you can do...". It was a phrase I hated with a passion.... because it was so true. Each time I read someone's mind, whether intentionally or unintentionally, with permission or not, I always felt as if I were doing something horrible... Something that should never be forgiven. More than once, during the time he had me imprisoned, I would close my eyes in the darkness and say to myself, "I deserve this". For whatever it was I had done to him, to change him into the twisted creature he now was... I deserved it.   
All these thoughts were a blur as I jumped into action, dodging him as he rushed at me with a cry of "Shi-NE!". It was the same old story- me, dashing about, trying desperately to get into his mind, past the defences that he had put up while he attacked ruthlessly, always managing to get in a few slashes, though nothing that would do permanent damage. He was fast... but I was faster. Yet.. when it came to matters of the mind, he might as well have been another telepath. What he wanted to block, what he cared about blocking- it was blocked, without question. His emotions I couldn't catch... but his thoughts of his actions, yes. I could catch them, read them- it was a bit fogged, but I could catch them. Better every time.... He was getting better every time.   
Fear flared up in me. Fighting him was like fighting a tiger... A part of me wanted desperately to reach for my gun.... but my heart refused. I couldn't hurt him... Couldn't kill him. No...   
I dashed about, my eyes wide, trying to think of a way out. There had to be a way... This couldn't continue forever. Eventually, one of us would have to leave. Leave, or be killed...   
Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Yukito fighting off the youngest member of Schwarz. It was an odd scene, like something out of a fantasy novel... Every dart Gekitsuu threw at him, every arrow he shot at him... Angora turned them right back on him, looking as if it was so simple... But I could see clearly the strain he was feeling from it. He stood there, his eyes narrowed in concentration as the darts flew about the room like bees, trying desperately to sting the evil one who had thrown them in the first place. They swarmed, buzzing about in a cloud.. And then, nearly hit their mark.   
I could hear Gekitsuu cry out as one of his own darts nearly hit him, and for a split second my eyes roamed to that side of the room- not because I was concerned for -him-, of course.. but because I was worried about Angora. That look, that brief glance.. It nearly cost me my life. 

It was so strange... I could hear it, a voice in my head- Ai's voice, cold and dark and soft as silk, whispering to me... Whispering, something I couldn't understand..... That voice startled me, frightened me, and I fell, hardly knowing what had happened. My eyes flew wide as I landed on the hard floor.. And found myself with a sword to my throat, staring up at my former lover.   
No... No. It couldn't end this way... I drew in my breath, looking into his eyes. They were cold and emotionless, like two amethysts embedded in ice... There was nothing within them. Nothing....   
His voice, in my mind, was clear, sharp... He wanted to be heard. //Well, well,// he murmured, a smirk upon his face. //It looks like my little kitten has finally run out of lives, hmm? Ah... I thought your time would never come....//   
I didn't reply. I couldn't reply... I merely closed my eyes, waiting. He could kill me. He -would- kill me. He had always said he would... And there was nothing I could do. He had blocked me, somehow... and if I so much as moved, I would be dead any way.   
"Just tell me one thing," he murmured as he pressed the blade in ever-so-slightly, creating a thin cut in my skin, as if caused by paper. "Why did you always come back?"   
I cringed inwardly. I couldn't tell him the real reason.. That I still loved him, the way he used to be.... For a moment, I tried to think up an excuse, but none presented itself... And so, I remained silent.   
//No reason? Fine. That's good enough for me..// The blade pressed harder against my throat, and I prepared myself for what was about to come... 

...And what came was something I didn't expect. There was the sound of something slamming against a wall and a strained cry of "No!" from Angora. My eyes opened wide, in time to see Ai thrown against a wall, his katana ripped from his hands by my teammate's power. The sword clattered to the floor and I stood, shaking. That had been close... much too close.   
//You all right?// Angora's thoughts were loud in my mind. My shields had collapsed...   
//Yeah,// I replied. //Just a little shaken up..// That, indeed, was an understatement. He had almost... almost..   
I could hear the enemy in my mind, so clearly, save for Ai's voice. The voices of the other two Schwarz members as they spoke through their communicators to Ai and Gekitsuu... The thoughts of the young assassin, filled with spite and hate... And the darkness that was Ai, so cold and strange...   
I barely saw the looks exchanged between Ai and Gekitsuu, barely heard the whispered words, "It's done... For now." I was too dazed, too confused to make sense of anything... And so as they left like shadows in the night, I barely noticed. I barely noticed... 

"Skogkatt, are you all right? Please, say something..."   
I blinked, frowning as I turned to look at my worried teammate. I couldn't say anything, no.. I couldn't speak to him. All I could do was nod, placing my hand on his shoulder as reassurance. The look in his eyes was odd, worried.. It caused a strange sort of pain to flare up inside me. I couldn't read his thoughts through my shields, but his emotions rang loud and clear. Disappointment...? 


	4. Chapter Three: Uncertain Memory

Chapter Three: Uncertain Memory 

The moon above cast an eerie glow down upon the world. They were quiet, silent in the dead of night. Not a word was   
spoken as they climbed into the beaten-up jeep and sped off, leaving the battle scene behind. Defeat? No. It hadn't been defeat.   
But within them, there was the heavy feeling of disappointment... The mission was complete, the data collected... But each   
wished that they had been able to accomplish something more...   
Schatten said nothing throughout the entire ride back to the Maneki-Neko. He stared out the window with a heavy heart,   
gnawing his lip as he tried desperately to keep his emotions in check. Ai.... Inwardly, he cringed. It couldn't be. It just couldn't   
be. This shouldn't have happened, he thought. It shouldn't have....   
"Schatten-kun... Are you all right? You look a little pale...." Yukito's voice was soft, quiet, barely audible over the sound of   
the car... But still, he heard it.   
//I'm fine, Yuki,// Schatten replied, inwardly cringing. He was sure the child knew he was lying... It seemed Yukito -always-   
knew when he was lying. But.. At the moment... he didn't care. Though he was far from being 'fine'.... He didn't want to admit it.   
No....   
"... You don't sound fine..."   
The assassin gave no reply. Now was not the time... 

He didn't say another word for the entire trip, nor when they arrived at the Maneki-Neko. A simple nod to Julian, a glance   
at Yukito, that was all... And then he climbed up the stairs to his room, half-walking, half-stumbling, looking like some sort of   
deranged zombie summoned from its grave. The others watched him in silence, waiting until he had disappeared before turning   
to exchange a glance.   
"This isn't good," Julian whispered, a slight frown on his face as he reached to switch on a light. "He gets worse and worse   
each time.." Inwardly, he cringed slightly. Schatten just hadn't been the same since Ran.. or rather, Ai had left Weiss... The loss   
of his lover had taken its toll on him, leaving him in an odd state of mind- a state which just got worse whenever he encountered   
the leader of Schwarz. To think that Ai had managed to block him out....   
"...I wonder what we should do," Yukito said softly, staring out the window. "I don't like seeing him like this..." His voice   
was quiet, his eyes filled with an odd sort of light....   
"...There's not much we -can- do...," the Weiss leader murmured, running his fingers through his ebony-coloured hair.   
"We've tried almost everything..."   
"-Almost- everything?" There was a snort from Danny, who had been busying himself with warming up a cup of coffee.   
"Huh. Seems to me like we've tried every trick in the book.. No matter what we do, he always ends up fighting Ran, and it   
always gets worse..."   
Yukito cringed slightly at the mention of the name. "... He's not Ran any more, Danny-kun. Ran's dead..." He frowned   
inwardly, realizing just how childish he sounded. Of course, Ran wasn't... -dead-, really.... Only the part of him that Weiss had   
once known. Only the part of him that had been fully sane...   
"..Hn. Whatever you say," the white-haired man replied, looking away. "..But it doesn't matter, does it?" He paused a   
moment, then murmured, "...You know what Schatten needs?"   
The other two twitched slightly, though they tried not to make it visible. They knew what usually came after such a phrase....   
"Yeah, yeah, we know," Julian muttered dryly, rubbing his eyes as he tried to stop himself from falling asleep. "He 'needs   
God'. We know."   
For a moment, there was silence. Nothing but silence, save the soft sound of the drizzle outside. No one said a word, no one   
even moved. Such a thing had happened before, more than once.... It was well known, the friction between the Bible-thumping   
Irishman and Schatten, whose own religion was so bizarre that one would think that even if you studied it for hundreds of years,   
you would never -quite- figure it out. More than once, Julian had been forced to end arguments between the two, and he hated   
even the slightest sign that he would have to do so again.   
It was Danny who broke the silence, the tone of his voice rather cold and flat. "That wasn't what I was going to say," he   
replied coolly. "...But, it's true, no matter how much he denies it. What I was -going- to say was that he needs some hot tea and   
someone to talk to...." He turned to Yukito, his one eye closed halfway in an incredibly soft look, which could either be caused   
by lack of sleep or an emotion otherwise hidden. "...You."   
For a moment, Danny's comment really didn't register in the child's mind... But then, it clicked. "...Me?" Yukito asked,   
turning away from the window. "...Why me....?"   
A smile flickered across Danny's lips before disappearing as quickly as it had come. "Huh. To look at you and Schatten...   
One would think you two were brothers. He cares that much about you... He trusts you. That's enough of a reason. Now, go   
up there. Bring him some tea, and those stupid peppermint candies he loves so much.... He needs you." A pause, a smirk...   
"You know.. I'd do it, but he.. well.. You know how much he hates me. Besides, that bedroom of his just reeks of incense...."   



	5. Chapter Four: Kindness and Cruelty

Chapter Four: Kindness and Cruelty 

The room was dark, the shades drawn. An open door revealed the scent of peppermint and incense smoke, the scent that would usually lift his spirits.. But now, nothing. Nothing could. Except....   
He collapsed onto his bed, flame-coloured hair fanning out onto his pillow, looking oddly enough like a halo. A halo.... Angels had halos, didn't they? Angels.... The word repeated, over and over in his mind. Angels.... He had once known an angel. His name was Ran...   
Soon, it came to be too much. He couldn't stand it.. The loneliness of the room, lit only by a burning candle... The smoke of the incense, thick in the air... It pressed in on him, tried to choke him. He needed a way out...   
There was a way. He knew it well. But should he...? He mulled over the question a moment, before deciding. Yes. He should.   
"...Kaimin..." His voice was soft as he spoke the name, soft as velvet, soft as silk. Such a name..... For a moment he waited, then spoke it again. "...Kaimin..." Ah, it wouldn't matter if he took a moment. He would come... He always did.   
The flame of the candle flickered slightly, as if disturbed by moving air... Or perhaps, someone. No... not someone. Not a mere someone... This someone was a Someone. A someone with a capital S. Schatten's eyes opened halfway, waiting. Waiting...   
It took a moment, only a moment. It was a sight the German had seen so many times before... The darkness seemed to collect all into one spot, twisting, turning, then finally... Glowing, not with darkness but with something.. something more than darkness. The very essence of darkness, the 'ness' of it... A darkness that was far from evil. Far from evil...   
//Good evening,// Schatten mentally whispered to the figure which was now seated at the foot of his bed. The greeting was a mere bit of unnecessary politeness.... Because, really, for this person... It was always evening. It was always night time....   
"You called me, little one?" His voice was gentle as the sound of snow falling, whisperous. In the dim light, Schatten could just barely make out his elegant face, framed by long locks the colour of blood...   
//....Yes, Kaimin-sama,// he replied. //I did. I... need to speak to him. You know.... Ran.//   
The god of pleasant sleep frowned ever-so-slightly, silver eyes flickering. "You know I don't approve of any of this, little one," he murmured, reaching out to gently touch Schatten's face with a pale hand. "You could get hurt, and Ran could get hurt, and neither of you is sleeping much as it is... Such things as this drain you. Are you sure....?"   
Schatten nodded slightly, gnawing his lip. He knew. He knew well... He felt it whenever he Crossed, whenever he even considered it.... But he didn't care. No... He didn't care.   
The god closed his eyes. "....All right, then. If you're certain. But, be careful.... Please, be careful." And as he gently kissed Schatten's lips, the mortal felt himself falling into a deep sleep..... 

The world went from dark to light, murky to bright. Where was he...? Oh, yes, he remembered. It always came as a shock to him... Going to sleep and ending up in this place. Such a place.... A place of gods, of sleeping souls.... A massive library, filled with dreams. Such a wonderful place...   
He breezed in, glancing about before leaning on the desk before him, smiling at the minor god who sat there.   
"Yume-sama... I've come for the dream...."   
The god looked up, bright orange bangs falling in his eyes. "Huh? Oh... It's you again." He blinked for a moment, as if he had difficulty recognizing him, then shrugged. "Ah... Well... I did keep the book for you, but..."   
Schatten frowned slightly, arching an eyebrow. "But what...?"   
For a moment Yume was silent, then shook his head, sighing as he opened a drawer of the desk and removed a large white book. "....Never mind," he murmured. "It's nothing..." He placed the book on the table, staring at it a moment, before whispering, "..... Take it. Just take it, and go."   
The god's mind was a blank canvas to the telepath, shielded against his probes. He tried to hide the confused look on his face as he took the dreambook, pausing a moment before opening it. And then, the whole world fell apart.... 


	6. Chapter Five: Cowardice and Rage

Chapter Five: Cowardice and Rage 

There was a sudden light. There was a sudden darkness. Light. Darkness. Twisting, turning... Endless shadows. An odd experience of deja-vu.... And then, suddenly, all was clear. The shadows spread out, separated, formed into light and dark. A lake, and above.. thousands of stars...   
Schatten smiled. It was the same.. always the same. 'I wonder if he does this on purpose,' he thought. 'It couldn't just be coincidence.... The mind almost always makes things a little different each time...'   
He could see him, standing there, watching the water move with the wind. Waiting..... A zephyr blew through his blood-red locks, tossing his bangs and eartails about. Beautiful... He was beautiful. An angel....   
Silently the telepath glided towards him, watching him for a moment as a tiger might watch its prey before rushing in for the kill. Ah, but Schatten was no tiger... And his lover was no prey animal.   
Closer, closer, ever closer he crept, until finally he was right behind him. Still, he said nothing, merely reached out and slipped his arms around the angel's waist, breathing in the scent of his hair. /Ah,/ he thought to himself. /So perfect..../   
"....Schatten?" Ran whispered, staring out at the lake, unmoving. His voice was soft, gentle, causing the eyes of the telepath to smile. "....Is that you?"   
Schatten smiled. "Who else could it be?" he murmured, holding the crimson-haired angel close to him. Of course, there -could- be a 'someone else'... After all, there -was- one with the same abilities as himself... But Schatten brushed these thoughts aside. He wasn't here, not now.....   
Ran gave no reply to the question, merely sighed, closing his eyes as a smile flickered across his lips. "I'm glad you're here," he whispered, turning around to bury his face in the telepath's fiery mane. "I need you...."   
Schatten fronted inwardly, but did his best not to let it show. ".....Having problems with the other one again?" he said softly, gently tightening his hold. He didn't say the name of the 'other'. He rarely did...   
"...Not more than usual," his lover replied bitterly. He allowed himself to trail off slightly as he tried to relax, breathing in the minty scent of Schatten's hair. "It's just... It bothers me, the way he messes around...." He gritted his teeth at the thought. //Sometimes... It feels as if... As if I'm just not good enough for him... As if he wants something that I just can't give him....//   
Schatten froze. Something... Something... He remembered thinking the exact same thing about Ran... His Ran. Ai..... The exact same thing.   
"Don't say that," he whispered, voice shaking. "Don't...."   
His lover pulled away slightly, opening his eyes to stare at the emerald-eyed dreamwalker, confusion on his face. "...Why...?"   
"Because you -are- good enough," Schatten replied, gently reaching up to touch Ran's cheek. "You're too good for him... and me...." Just like Ai was too good for me, he thought. Much too good for me...   
For a moment Ran said nothing, merely stared at the telepath... then he closed his eyes and pressed a kiss to Schatten's lips, wrapping his arms around his neck. //... Thank you, Schatten,// he whispered mentally. //Thank you..../ 

The kiss was broken, and smiles were exchanged between the two. It was like so many times before... Schatten wondered if there would come a time when he would not be able to lift his lover's spirits... He hoped that time wouldn't come. He didn't want a repeat of what had happened last time... He didn't want to lose him this time. No....   
Ran interrupted his thoughts with a kiss on the cheek. "I love you," he whispered, voice barely audible. "You do know that, right?" Amethyst eyes gazed into emerald, a hint of question to them....   
For a moment, Schatten froze. Love, he thought? Why would he love me? After all, he has the other... Much as I hate it... And he won't ever really have me... I'll always just be someone who sees him in his dreams....   
In that moment, the telepath's heart sank. That was all he was... a dreamwalker, a shadow-lover. Nothing real...   
"...I know," he murmured, closing his eyes. "I know... And I love you too..." Or do I? he thought. Do I love you... Or do I love my memories? He had asked himself that question so many times before... Was this all just a facade? Was he trying to fool himself, trick his own mind into believing that somewhere Ai didn't exist, that he was still Ran, the person he had always been...? He didn't know. Perhaps... He'd never know...   
Ran frowned slightly, gnawing his lip as he studied his lover's face. "What's wrong?" he asked, voice soft. "You look... sick, or something..."   
Schatten blinked, shaking his head. "N... no... I'm fine. Really..." He couldn't hide the tone of his voice. It shook, it wavered, like ripples on a stream.... He cringed inwardly. Damn those memories....   
"You're not fine," Ran whispered, his eyes narrowing slightly. "Don't lie to me... You know I hate it when you lie to me.."   
"I'm... not lying," Schatten replied. //Damn,// he thought to himself. No matter how hard he tried, he could never even speak the simplest word of a lie to Ran... Never...   
"You -are-... Now, come on, what's wrong?" His lover frowned, gently touching the telepath's cheek. "Tell me, please..."   
No. That was the immediate thought that sprang into Schatten's mind. No. I can't tell him that I'm in love with the memory of his mirror-image... He'd think I'm crazy. Or even worse... He'd want to know more.... 

There was an odd feeling about the air, an bizarre sort of -something-, which tingled his senses. He knew that feeling... He'd felt it so many times before, when he'd gone into Ran's dreams. An intruder... The one who always came, at the worst moments. The one he hated so much- it was a hate that couldn't even be described. The hatred for oneself....   
Desperately, he tried to ignore it. He put up shield over shield over shield, in attempt to drown out the feeling of invasion and concentrate on the task at hand. It wasn't easy, certainly... The feeling continued to linger there in the back of his mind, always there, always taunting him and mocking him....   
Sighing, Schatten looked at his lover. He -would- ignore the invasion... He -would-. Now was not the time to busy himself with worrying about trans-dimensional counterparts... If he didn't find some way to satisfy Ran, then he would be in more trouble than any mental invasion could ever bring. The redhead was stubborn as could be, and even when he was in a cheerful mood he would never let the slightest problem pass without putting up a fight. Some sort of excuse -had- to work on him, right? ...Right...?   
"Schatten, are you even -listening- to me?" His lover's words were cold, betraying his irritation.   
"No... I'm not." There, he said it. He cringed slightly, waiting for the glare... Yet, it didn't come. No glare, no outburst- just calmness.   
"You know... Sometimes, you're so stubborn, I can't stand it," Ran murmured. "Stubborn, and secretive..." He frowned, eyes narrowing slightly. "I can't hide things from you- so you shouldn't hide things from me."   
The words stung, cold as they were. He'd heard those words, before... So many times before...   
No, he thought. It's happening again....   
"I'm sorry," he whispered, voice barely audible. "I didn't mean to.. I mean.." He struggled with the words, searching... But they didn't come.   
For a moment, silence. He felt so odd- there was something strange about Ran's gaze. Yet... he couldn't bring himself to read his lover's mind. Never. Those amethyst eyes stared at him, studied him, seemed to see through him, see through his mask....   
Finally, Ran spoke. "It's all right," he murmured, tearing his eyes away. "I shouldn't have-" He paused, eyes narrowing slightly. "...Schatten...?"   
"...Yes...?"   
"What's this...?" Gently, Ran brushed his fingers against the telepath's neck, running them along the thin, papercut-like wound that he had acquired that very night. Schatten cringed slightly at the touch and batted his lover's hand away, his cheeks flushing as he did so.   
"It's just... ah... I was in a little accident," he mumbled, turning away. "It was nothing... I'm fine." Gods, he thought... Please, don't ask questions. Don't ask questions....   
Ran's eyes narrowed and he grabbed Schatten's wrist, a frown present on his face. "No," he growled, gritting his teeth. "You're lying again, Schatten... Don't lie to me..." The tone of his voice was cold, like frost upon a window. It was all the telepath could do to stop himself from whimpering, lashing out and retreating like a wounded bobcat. And so, he turned to his lover, eyes filled with waves of emotion.   
"I'm sorry," he whispered as he took Ran's hand. "So sorry..."   
For a moment, their eyes locked. Only one moment... Only one -second-. But as soon as that second had passed, there was a flash of darkness... And Ran fell to the ground as if hit by a mage's spell. 


	7. Chapter Six: Mirror

Chapter Six: Mirror 

Sighing, Schatten sank to his knees, staring down at his lover's pale face. He had not been harmed... No. Not this time. Simply put to sleep... But, still, there was the fact that Schatten himself had done it, sent him to the furthest edge of sleep... All because he was unable to control himself. "Damn it," he murmured, gritting his teeth. "I've done it again. Again..."   
The presence was there. He could feel it pressing in on him, all around him, choking him... He closed his eyes, clenching his teeth. It was what he hated most, this presence....   
"Come out," he muttered, knowing that the shadow of a soul that was about could hear him quite, quite clearly. "You're there. I'm here. I know you're here. Come out." His voice was harsh, cold... And he really, really did not care in the slightest.   
It took only a second for the invader to do away with the cloak that had prevented Ran from noticing him here, in the depths of his mind. As the mental shields fell away, it seemed to Schatten as if he were looking into a mirror... For there before him stood an exact replica of himself.... 

It was like looking into the smooth, shining surface of a mirror. There he stood, carnelian-coloured hair dancing about in the slight breeze, emerald eyes narrowed to slits. -His- eyes. At least... They looked like his eyes. So much like his eyes... Yet, he knew they weren't. That they couldn't be. The soul behind them was different... So very, very different.   
Slowly, Schatten rose, an odd feeling crossing his mind. He shook it off, eyes narrowing as he did. Staring at his mirror-image, he somehow managed to find the strength to speak. "What do -you- want?" he whispered, voice somewhat strained, choked.   
His clone's expression remained a cold one, dark as a night without stars. "What have you done to him?" It was his voice... so much like his own voice that Schatten nearly cringed. "Have you hurt him? I swear, if you've hurt him I'll-"   
"You will do nothing," Schatten snapped, a low growl rising in his voice, cold and threatening. "You -can- do nothing. You will leave. -Now-." He could feel his cheeks flushing a soft crimson, and he cursed himself for allowing himself to do something as foolish as a spell when he -knew- that his 'clone' was about watching and waiting to strike. Especially such a spell as he had used on Ran....   
The voice of his reflection was cool, unphased by Schatten's remark. "No, Schatten," he whispered, voice holding an odd sort of stubbornness. It held an anger within it- a deep sort of anger, felt with the heart. "I won't. Not until you tell me what's going on." Deep green eyes flickered to gaze with a concerned light at Ran, who lay motionless where he had fallen. His eyes were shut and his lips were parted, his silken blood-coloured hair falling upon his pale ivory face. If it were not for the fact that it looked as if he had been thrown about like a leaf in a whirlwind, one would have been able to think that he was simply in a sweet, deep sleep. "What is this, now?" the clone murmured. "A way of showing affection that I hadn't known of?" His lips twisted into a cruel sneer as he fixed his eyes on his fellow telepath. "I can't believe you.... All he ever did to you was love you, and now you hurt him like this...?"   
Schatten felt his cheeks flush red once more and he averted his eyes, hiding behind his long locks of hair like a startled kitten. "You wouldn't understand," he hissed as he gazed up at the 'sky' which the mind had formed. It sparkled with thousands of stars among the blackness, a kaleidoscope of colours.... Stars that one would never see in the 'real' world, which only looked more beautiful when you completely ignored them and stared into the blackness.... "You wouldn't understand at all." He felt like a fool, arguing with himself like this....   
"How can you be sure?" His clone's tone of voice was cold and quiet, holding no sort of warmth in it, no slight hint of gentleness. "How do you know? Try me. You might be surprised." 

There was a moment of silence. As Schatten gazed up at the imitation sky, he tried to ignore the fact that his clone, his reflection was staring at him with cold, hard eyes. How he hated him....   
//I know you hate me,// said a voice in his head. -His- voice. //You reek of hate. I can feel it, smell it, taste it.... And I honestly don't give a damn. But, you hurt Ran. I was there, you know. I watched him sleep before, that one night that you hurt him. I don't know what you did to him that time, and I don't understand what you did now. But, I do know this: You hurt him. Deeply. Then... and now. When he wakes up from this, he'll be hurt, and he'll remember what you put him through- how you shredded his heart as if he meant nothing to you and made him cry. I can't ever forgive you for what you've done to him.//   
Even as Schatten spoke, "I don't want your forgiveness", he remembered. He remembered what had happened that one night which seemed so long ago. He remembered the frustration, the anger, how he had wanted so badly to just retreat into nothing. He had come to Ran, wanting nothing more than to hold him... But, the assassin from another world had realized there was something wrong. He had wanted to do something about it. They had fought, and Ran had lost- and Schatten had lost control.   
He remembered the feeling of darkness, of hate, of anger. He remembered how it felt when he had touched Ran and let his frustration flow through himself to his lover- and with it, the images and memories. Memories of pain. Memories of suffering. Memories of battles with Schwarz, in which neither side had won nor lost. Of how Ai had captured him, raped him, torn apart his very soul. And to end it... He had shown Ran the minds of Schwarz, one by one, revealing to him the reflections of his trusted comrades.   
He had done what he had vowed never to do. He had used his own mind to hurt someone he loved more than life itself. He had done the unforgivable. 

As he watched the wave of conflicting emotions flash across Schatten's face, the mirror-image tried to kill any thoughts of pity he had. This was the person who hated him, and whom he hated. This was the person who had hurt someone he cared about... The one person he had allowed himself to fall in love with.   
"What happened, that night?" he heard a voice whisper. He was slightly surprised to realize that it had been him....   
For a moment, Schatten's lips moved silently. His mind was cloaked by a weak shield, so thin that a mere peek into it would reveal much... -too- much. The reflection waited. Finally, Schatten murmured, "I wasn't myself that day. There had been so many close calls lately... Too many. Ai... things had been happening with Ai. I needed Ran... I just wanted to hold him. Just hold him...." He paused, and for a moment his mirror-image could have sworn that he saw tears beading on his lashes. "But, no. He wanted to talk. He tried to drag it out of me, and I just.... I lost control...." Schatten trailed off, his voice ragged, choked as he struggled to keep his breathing even and his emotions under control.   
"You lost control, and you hurt him." The reflection felt himself tensing, his hands clenching to fists and he restrained himself. "You -hurt- him. You made him cry. He had so many nightmares after that night... He would wake up, screaming because of the voices you made him hear. I had to make him sleep, I had to guard him so that he wouldn't be plagued by them. All because you hurt him. All because you 'lost control'. What kind of person -are- you?!"   
The harsh words made Schatten cringe and he whirled around to face his clone. "What kind of person am I?" he snarled, tearful eyes wide with anger. "Maybe you should ask yourself the same question! I never meant to hurt him- I didn't even -know- I made him cry! But you... -You-'re the one who calls himself Schuldich! You're the one who calls himself 'Guilty'. It's a name you fully deserve- Do you have any idea how many nights Ran has come to me, hurting because of -you-, because of what -you- have done to him?!"   
"What the fuck are you talking about? I never-"   
"-You- are the one who doesn't know what they're talking about!" Schatten growled. His voice was torn with tears and hate as he put his hands on Schuldich's shoulders, fingernails digging into his flesh through the fabric. "You don't have any idea, do you? You don't know how many times he's spoken to me, nearly in tears because of how you make him feel when you go sleeping around with his teammates. -No- idea, whatsoever!" He paused, teeth clenching as he shook his bewildered double. //Do you know what he said to me tonight?// he hissed mentally, the tone of his thoughts like the blade of a knife for a moment before warping, changing as he sent Schuldich the memory of what had taken place. His mental voice changed, transforming into something that the other could have sworn was nothing but Ran's voice.... //He said.... "Sometimes... It feels as if... As if I'm just not good enough for him... As if he wants something that I just can't give him...."// 


	8. Chapter Seven: Can you see my heart?

Chapter Seven: Can You See My Heart? 

Schuldich froze as Schatten withdrew from his mind. The words flew through him, turned his blood cold, echoing in his soul. They had been Ran's words.... Ran's thoughts....   
"Until I met Ran," Schatten whispered, drawing back from Schuldich and crossing his arms, "I never thought I'd hear an angel say that he feels as if he isn't good enough to be loved by a whore."   
For a moment, Schuldich stared at him, a numb feeling coursing through his veins and he heard those words come from his own lips. Now, at this time, it didn't matter if it was his double's mind or not.... That was himself, speaking. Those were his own eyes, looking at him with such hatred. For once, he was clueless as to how to react. Finally, however, he managed to burst out, "I was born a fucking tramp. Do you think those habits are easy to break...?" He turned away, trembling as his eyes began to sting, slowly becoming moist- something that hadn't happened in quite a long time. "I'm trying, trying hard, to do everything I can for him. Everything...."   
"Well, you should try harder," Schatten growled, his cold eyes fixed on his reflection. "Maybe you should just stop and think for a moment. Maybe you should just-" He stopped short, eyes narrowing slightly. A sound.... Soft, quiet, barely audible in this odd place between the realities. But, he could hear it.... A voice, calling out his name.   
"Schatten.... Schatten, are you awake?" It was Yukito's voice, calling out to him.... Sighing, he cursed under his breath. Not now....   
"What the hell is that?" Schuldich muttered, looking upwards toward the 'sky'. "It sounds like Nagi-"   
"It's Yuki," Schatten snapped, glaring at him. "And I really must be going. After all, there's no reason for me to be here wasting my time with you, is there?" Taking a breath, he glanced away, ignoring the look that Schuldich shot at him. "Take care of Ran," he muttered. "Wake him up in here before you wake him in your world. And don't forget what he said. Don't -ever- forget what he said...." Without another word, he closed his eyes and disappeared from Ran's mind, leaving behind his sleeping lover and a very frustrated, very angry telepath. 

The night was cold, though he was in the arms of another. Through the window, the moon shone, its honey-pale light kissing the faces of the couple who lay upon the bed in a room with locked doors... Doors which really needn't be locked, because any attacker would find himself in quite a trap upon entering....   
Slowly, carefully, Schuldich withdrew from Ran's mind, cringing as the strain on his own mind hit him. He felt as if he had his head in a vice.... Shifting, he uttered a soft groan, closing his eyes and burying his face in his soft pillow. Damn it, he thought. Damn it all to hell....   
Slowly, as the pain dulled to a slow throbbing, he opened his eyes and gazed at the redhead beside him. Amethyst eyes shut tight and a soft smile on his face, Ran looked so peaceful that it was rather difficult to believe that any of the things that had happened while he had been sleeping had actually taken place. Gently, carefully, Schuldich reached out to brush a strand of silken, blood-coloured hair from his lover's cheek, blinking quickly as he felt his eyes begin to sting, hot tears welling up in them. "Not good enough," he whispered, his voice holding something of an intense sadness. "I'll never be good enough for you, love...."   
Quickly, he pulled back his hand as his lover stirred. He closed his eyes and feigned sleep, forcing his breathing to become slow and even. He could feel Ran shifting about, waking....   
//Schatten?// his lover murmured mentally as his mind made its way back from the dream world. //Schatten, where are you...?//   
"Shh, liebe," Schuldich found himself murmuring as he slipped his arms around Ran, his voice soft and soothing. "I'm here...." As the redhead shifted close to him, burying his face in his long mane, Schuldich found himself sighing and cursing Schatten. If there was any way, he wished he could kill his double.... Wished for it, but knew that he would never go through with it. Never.... For Ran. For Ran.... The angel that he wasn't good enough for. The angel that he only held because of the shadow-lover which had invaded their lives and brought them together....   
"I love you, Schatten," Ran whispered, lingering on the edge of sleep. "Love you...."   
Those whispered words ripped at the telepath's heart, tearing it in two.... "Nien, liebe," he breathed as, slowly, the tears he had been holding back began to roll down his cheeks. He could only thank whichever god was watching over them right now that Ran wasn't awake to see him.... "I'm not Schatten. I'm Schuldich..."   
"...Schuldich...," Ran murmured, his lips barely moving as he said his lover's name. "Schuldich...."   
"Yes, sweet. Schuldich...," murmured the telepath. "Forever guilty.... That's what I am." 


	9. Chapter Eight: Hold Me

Chapter Eight: Dakishimete 

Tap, tap, tap. Tap, tap, tap. The quick, precise tapping on the door was what brought him back to 'reality'. Groaning, Schatten shifted from the fetal position he had been curled up in and glared up at the ceiling as his previously-asleep limbs finally received some circulation, for a moment debating whether to answer the call or not. He knew who was on the other side of the door, of course.... It was the person who had called him back to this world, this "reality"- Yukito. The stubborn child would most likely not listen to a request for him to 'leave him the hell alone'.... He knew the telepath far too well to fall for a remark like that. -Far- too well. So, there was only one solution.... Sighing heavily, Schatten sat up and shifted his glare to the door, blinking tiredly and wishing that his headache would go away. "Come in," he muttered dryly, his voice just loud enough to be heard on the other side.   
Slowly, the knob turned and the door opened, revealing the teen behind it. For a moment he was silent, cheeks flushed with slight embarrassment at having woken his teammate, hiding behind his messy chestnut locks. "I... I thought you might like to talk to someone, Schatten-kun," Yukito murmured softly, finally looking up after a moment to meet the German's cold, tired gaze. "You just seemed so out of it after tonight's mission. I... brought you some tea...."   
You have no idea, Schatten thought to himself. Absolutely no idea. He couldn't speak.... Partly because of the pounding of his skull, but also for another reason. He simply couldn't bring himself to talk about it. Couldn't say what was bothering him. It was one of the few things that Yukito just wouldn't ever understand.... One of those things that he -couldn't- understand. "I'm fine, Yuki," he managed to whisper. "Perfectly fine. I'm just not feeling very well, all right? Mental strain. That's all."   
"You know, you're a terrible liar." Rolling his eyes slightly, he strided into the room and sat himself down on the bed next to his teammate. The tray that had been floating behind him followed him as if possessed, eventually coming to rest on the bedside table. Gnawing his lip, Yukito stared at Schatten, trying to think of something he could say, anything, anything at all which would draw some form of the truth from the telepath.   
"A terrible liar, am I?" Schatten murmured, forcing a smile as he brushed his hair out of his eyes. "How's that, now?"   
Yukito smirked, though when he spoke there was no humour in his voice. "Well, for one thing, when you try to lie your voice takes on a weird, slimy tone, and it gets more... nasally. Yes, that's it. And secondly... your face turns red. Bright red, actually- But only when you lie to me or Julian-kun or Danny-kun. And thirdly..." He paused a moment, and shook his head. "I just -know-. There's not really any other way to say it, I just know. Come on, Schatten-kun... We've known each other for a long time. Why -wouldn't- I know when you're lying, hmm? I mean, you're -that- bad at it, almost anyone would figure it out after a while. You'd think, being a telepath, that things would be different, but...."   
"...Maybe you're right," Schatten murmured as he looked away, the thought running through his mind, mixing with the thousands of others. He stared out the window, his eyes distant, unsure of what to say or how to say it. It was dark outside, incredibly dark, and the sky was a deep, menacing coal-black for it was at an hour that no sane person could possibly be awake, save for those who battle insomnia.... Sighing, he shook his head and darted his eyes back to gaze at his little friend. "Maybe I am a bad liar. I wonder why...."   
There was a moment of quiet as the two stared at each other, both either unsure of what to say or too uncomfortable with what had to be said to say it. It was Yukito who finally broke the silence, his voice soft and even. "It's because you let your heart take control of you, Schatten-kun. You only lie to us when something is really bothering you- or something like that- and you let your emotions take over you. We can see right through you, but only because we know you so well...."   
For a moment, Schatten felt as if he were going to be sick. "I can't help but let them take over me, Yuki," he whispered. "They're stronger than I am, and I can't hold them back, even when it's necessary that I push someone away. I can't...."   
"Then, don't push us away," Yukito whispered. "I don't -want- you to push us away.... We care so much about you, Schatten-kun, but ever since Ai left-"   
"Ran," Schatten interrupted, cringing slightly at the mention of his former love. "Not Ai. Ran."   
"....All right, -Ran-," Yukito continued, "...Ever since he left, you've been withdrawn, distant. As if you were hiding something, or maybe you just didn't want to be with us any more. As if you'd lost the will to be yourself." He sighed, closing his eyes. "...We miss the old you, Schatten.... -I- miss the old you. Remember how when I was little, we used to stay up late and you'd tell me stories that you'd made up about demons and dragons and things, and then always swear that they were true? That's the Schatten I know.... The Schatten that I loved like a brother. Not this... This shell that you've become. I want you back, Schatten-kun.... I want the real you."   
There was a tear in the child's voice, a sound of sadness which had no right to be there. Schatten cringed. It -is- true, he thought. I've been keeping away from them, haven't I? Locking myself up, not letting any of them near, in case something like the situation with Ran happens again. No, not Ran. Ai. No... Ran is gone. Ran is gone.... And I've been just trying to satisfy myself with a substitute. It's hurting him, and me.... And everyone.   
"Yuki," he murmured, wrapping his arms around the child in a tight, warm embrace, "I... I didn't know. I didn't realize it.... What I was actually -doing- by running away. Or maybe I actually did, but at the time I didn't care...."   
"Didn't care...? Why....?" Yukito whispered, looking up at the telepath with an odd look in his eyes. "I thought...."   
"I was just being selfish, that's all," Schatten murmured, smiling slightly as he gently combed his fingers through the child's hair. "Very selfish. I guess... that's what happens when you let your love for one person take over you and push away the love you have for others, especially when that one person doesn't even have love for you any more. But... It won't happen any more, all right? Things'll go back to the way they used to be- to the way they were before Ran left, only.... Without Ran. I'll stop trying to run away. All right?"   
A slight smile flickered across Yukito's lips and he buried his face in Schatten's fiery mane, murmuring, "You will...? I'll have my big brother back...?"   
Schatten closed his eyes and nodded, tightening his hold on the boy. "Yes," he whispered. "You will." Inwardly, his heart sank as he realized the bitter reality of the situation. He'd been ignoring one of the people close to him, and all because he'd been chasing after a neon rainbow- a dream which would never come true. Ran... Ai... Whoever he was, he wouldn't ever change now- He'd become nothing more than a shell of the person he once was, and was going to stay that way. Nothing could change him... Nothing. And the other, the one whose dreams he stalked.... Nothing good could come from such a relationship. He was better off left to his reality, in the arms of his physical lover.... He cringed slightly though not noticeably at the thought, though he knew it was the only way. Yes.... Reality was the only way.   
It took him a moment to realize that Yukito was speaking to him. "Hmm?" he murmured, opening his eyes to crescents, staring off into nothing. "What was that....?"   
"....I was asking if I could stay here with you tonight," Yukito whispered quietly, sighing. "I'm so tired, I don't know if I could even get up to go to my room...." The fatigue in the teen's voice was evident, and Schatten was annoyed that he hadn't noticed it before.   
"Yes, of course you can," he replied, chuckling softly. "I don't mind.... It'll be like the old days, won't it?"   
"Hai," the child said quietly, grinning. "Just like the old days. Will you.... Will you tell me a story? The one about the little boy who met the god of sleep in a storm and was taken into his ice palace?"   
"Of course I will. Whatever you'd like...."   
As the night grew longer and dawn slowly crept toward it in hopes to jump it when it wasn't looking, the German telepath began to weave the sweet story to the young telekinetic- and swore, as always, that it was true. Though the child didn't believe him, he smiled as the soothing voice of his 'older brother' lulled him to sleep in the darkness of the early morning. 


	10. Chapter Nine: Les Ombres de la Mort

Chapter Nine: Les Ombres de la Mort 

The night was cold and dark and as its end drew near and the moon sunk into the horizon a chilling wind swept through the city, the lights of which still shone brightly even in these late -or rather, early hours. This wind was frigid, chilling as the soul of the assassin known as Ai, who stared out through the window of the Schwarz apartment at the city below. In the dull reflection of the window pane's glass, his mirror-image stared back at him. His face was deathly pale, the dim light and his blood-red bangs making it seem even more ashen and cadaverous, giving him the look of a wretched, angry porcelain doll. There was no warmth even in his eyes, which were like frozen amethyst-coloured marbles as they gazed with disgust at the world surrounding them. It was as if he had always been like this- cold, calm and filled with hate. What a lie such a thought was....   
There were others in the room, as there always were. It seemed that no matter where he was, unless he was deep within the realms of sleep, there was always one of the others watching him. Always... And, often, even in sleep he wasn't alone; it wasn't uncommon for one of them to follow him to his bedroom when the time for sleep came, begging a... favour or two. He would grant the request, never one to refuse such a thing, and the two- no matter which one it would be that night- would eventually fall asleep, wrapped in each other's arms- though, of course, there was no affection or emotional attachment involved. There was nothing but pleasure exchanged.... Nothing. Those nights, though both would be too exhausted to think, he knew that the other, no matter which one it was, would be watching him. Though they pretended to accept him as their leader, he knew that not a single one trusted him. Not Shigeru, the stoner prostitute... Not Kojiro, the bizarre, insane and oddly musical lover of knives and blades... Not Kenji, the youngest of their company who was nearly as silent as himself. None of them had even a shred of trust for him, and that was how he liked it.   
Until now, the room had been silent as Ai stared out the window, knowing full well that Kenji and Kojiro were watching him closely. If he had turned suddenly, they would have acted as if they had been doing something before- and any other person would dismiss the odd sensation of two pairs of eyes burning holes into his flesh. However, that silence was shattered when the door was carelessly thrown open and Shigeru sauntered in as if nothing mattered in the world. His long, wavy honey-golden hair fell in his eyes as he tilted his head coyly, smirking as he came up behind Ai and slipped his arms around the redhead's slender waist.   
"Hey, baby," he purred in the Schwarz leader's ear, pressing his form against the body of the one he held. "How about you and me in your room, right now?" The blonde's tone was cold and slimy, and it would have been enough to make most others cringe. But, not Ai....   
Ai gritted his teeth, and closed his eyes. Though there were times that he dearly wished to have his bed to himself just -once-, he was never one to refuse Shigeru, especially on those few nights when he was not drunk or smelling of cigarettes and weed. Even after missions, it seemed that the wielder of wires would always find some way to get himself stoned, even if it meant stooping so low as to sniff glue.... But, tonight was not one of those nights. Tonight, he might actually enjoy himself.   
He allowed his face to twist into a mask of a cruel smirk- it was the only emotion he ever allowed himself to show physically, and even then it was a clever imitation. "Who could refuse such an offer?" he breathed, inwardly cringing as he felt Shigeru press himself against him. Without so much as another word, he grabbed his teammate's hand, dragging him off to his bedroom. He wanted this over as soon as possible.... 

"Where is Ai?"   
The comment was soft, casual-sounding, though in reality there was nothing anywhere near casual about it. Tension was held within the voice of the person who had spoken those words, though few were of the sort that would be able to detect it. The person who had spoken was Kojiro, who had been sitting in a corner of the room, staring off into space for quite some time now. This was common of him, to stare at nothing and toy with his needles and blades and sing quietly to himself. He paid attention to things when he wished to... And didn't when he didn't care to.   
"He went off with Shigeru to fuck," Kenji replied dryly, looking up over the screen of his laptop to glare at his partner. "...As always." Coal-black eyes filled with nothing shifting their gaze back to the screen, slitting with annoyance. What dimwits they are, he thought. One a psycho, the other a crackhead- Ai is the only one out of the three with even a shred of sense, and I can't even be sure about him. The very thought sent a wave of anger through him. It seemed, at times, as if he was the true mastermind behind Schwarz, as if... perhaps... without him, there would be nothing. Ever since Ai had come, things had been different. Ever since Ai had come, things had gone downhill. Of course, even before Ai had turned his back on Weiss and become the leader of Schwarz, things had been -similar- to the way they were now.... Shigeru had been little more than a skank, and Kojiro had been odd, strange... unpredictable. With the coming of Ai, everything seemed to fall apart, and he himself had become even more withdrawn than he had been when it was just the original three. It was strange.... So strange.   
There were no more words exchanged between the two assassins. They simply remained quiet, glancing at one another occasionally, eyes glinting in the dim light. Nothing more truly needed to be said.... They both knew what would happen. Shigeru would be watching Ai that night... and would be doing other things, as well. 


	11. Chapter Ten: Shine

Chapter Eleven: Shine 

Morning. Sweet, blessed morning. He had actually slept true sleep that night.... It was a miracle. Though the previous conflicts with Ran and Schuldich still haunted his mind, Schatten pushed them aside, sacrificing them to the day. It was Sunday, and in the afternoon they would likely be busy- it seemed that the 'fangirls', as Yukito called them, liked best to come to the shop on Sundays and see them, as it was their one truly free day before the school week began again. It would be busy, indeed... and it would seem even more so due to the fact that Danny would not be there. The bible-thumper always insisted on taking Sundays off in order to 'get closer to god', and the rest of Weiss never insisted on him staying. Religious conflict was, usually, avoided at all costs....   
As the day dragged on, they were eventually swarmed by customers of the fangirl kind. 'Customers' meaning, of course, young girls who came into the Maneki-Neko and pretended to be buying flowers, while they were in actuality gawking at the members of Weiss. It would be rather funny, if it weren't the fact that it was utterly annoying.   
Schatten sighed inwardly as he was smothered by one particularly irritating fangirl and what seemed like a thousand of her friends, who were questioning him about a pot of tigerlillies. Though his mental shields were up- it was crucial, at times like this- the thoughts still filtered into his mind. Mental sighs and swoons and murmurs of "Oh, gods, he's so hot" pounded in his brain, and as he clenched his teeth in frustration he told himself that he would -have- to take some painkillers later. But now... now was not the time.   
"I'm sorry, miss, what was that you were saying?" he said softly as he flashed a smile, attempting to charm the girl who was tugging at your sleeve. "I didn't quite catch that...." Fangirls or not, they were still 'customers'... No matter if they were giving him a complete and utter headache, he had to 'assist' them.   
It must been then that Julian noticed the pained look on his face, because he cleared his throat and announced in his most authorative and businesslike tone, "Hey! Buy something, or get out! And I mean NOW!"   
For a moment, everyone froze.... Then, grumbling, the fangirls filtered out of the shop, disappointed looks on their young faces. Eventually, the small place was completely empty save for three exhausted, annoyed, headachy Weiss members.   
"Damn, I hate Sundays," Schatten grumbled as he leaned against the counter, closing his eyes and reaching up to massage his temples. "Why oh -why- does Danny -insist- on skipping out on us these days? It doesn't make -sense-...."   
"You're whining," Julian murmured dryly, taking a glance about the shop. It seemed so empty now that he had chased the children out.... "And, you know exactly why he takes the days off. When he gets home tonight, -don't- go chasing him down and bothering him about it; I don't want you two getting into a fight. Again. You know he always kicks your ass, so there really isn't much point." When Schatten opened his mouth to protest, Julian shot him a glare. "No, don't even say it. You know I'm right. You should know -better- than to get into a fistfight with him...."   
"Yes," Yukito added, winking at Schatten with an enormous grin on his face. "It isn't very smart to get into scraps with people who can't feel pain.   
The telepath groaned, shaking his head. "Yeah, yeah, I know- you don't have to rub it in. Gods, you-" He was interrupted then by the sound of the bell on the door of the Maneki-Neko jingling as someone stepped into the shop. It looked as if, perhaps.... This day wasn't over quite yet. 


End file.
